


Heat Seeking NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: Cuties, Kitty Boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: smexy smexthe sfw is on DA (i think...)





	Heat Seeking NSFW

Once they were both free of the constraints, Slaine began preparing Stark, whilst Inaho took off his own shirt and began kissing the cat boy, down his neck to his chest then down his chest to his nipples, lapping at them each in turn and biting them, making him gasp and yelp softly. Stark moaned softly, shuddering as he arched slightly and Slaine smiled as he nibbled on Stark's neck a bit. He softly said "Stark, are you ready? I am going to put it in now." Stark whimpered, but nodded his head, gasping as Inaho fisted him to distract him from the pain to come.   
  
Stark knew it was coming, and though Inaho did his best to distract him it still hurt, and the cat boy yelped and squirmed a bit, shaking. "Shh Stark, hush, just calm down. Relax, you have to relax..." Slaine started. "If you relax, your inner muscles will relax and not clench up, and you'll be able to feel pleasure." Inaho stated. When Stark nodded and took a deep breath, Slaine felt the muscles relaxing and releasing their tight painful hold on him, and he gave Inaho a thumbs up. Inaho nodded at him, then licked Stark's shoulder and nibbled on it, surprised when Slaine picked Stark up and walked, despite being connected as they were. Inaho shrugged, and followed the other male over to the bed, where he laid Stark down, smiling at the boy as he stroked his hair lightly. Stark squeaked softly when Inaho laid down beside him, as Inaho stroked his chest gently and made no sound as he did so. Slaine positioned himself between Stark's legs now, and he began his movement.  
  
Stark's eyes widened, but soon he was quietly moaning and panting as he pushed against Slaine's motions now. He whimpered a little as Inaho laid there, for he began to lick his skin now, and Slaine continued to push in and pull out, soon thrusting much harder and Stark yelped softly. He was soon moaning and panting again, squirming to get closer to both of them, and Slaine chuckled softly a bit. Stark squeaked and gasped when Slaine leaned over and licked his chest sensually, arching under him and saying "F-Faster..." Slaine was happy to oblige, and soon he was pounding Stark into the bed, making him yelp and grasp at whatever he could get his hands on. He yelped moments later as Slaine came, soon cumming himself, and Inaho smiled as he pet the cat ears.

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
